


Motivation

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt: Library AU & Mutual Pining





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> We haven't finished ZTD, so no spoilers in the comments for that, please!

“You’re embarrassing,” Alice says, kicking Sigma under the table. “You are humiliating me in public simply by being nearby.“ 

"I’m not doing anything!” Sigma protests, sinking down in his chair, eyes focused determinedly on his upside-down book and not on the woman at the other end of the library. “I’m reading." 

"Oh my god. You know exactly what you are doing to me, to Clover, and to _the world in general_ with your godawful puppy dog face, and to make matters worse you play dumb."

"I _am_ dumb, ever consider that?” Sigma says, stubbornly turning a page of his advanced bioengineering textbook. 

“Clover, could you please explain to the man the exact nature of his wrongdoings?” Alice says, turning and gesturing between him and her partner. “It makes me too sick to put into words." 

"I don’t know, Sigma,” says Clover, twirling her hair around her finger. “I think she likes you!" 

Sigma almost drops his book. "No way,” he says, looking at Clover and then over at the distant librarian. “Did she tell you that? Did she say something?" 

Alice groans loudly and pointedly, but Clover nods earnestly. "I see her look at you when you’re reading--actually reading, not pretending not to be staring at her. She seems really lonely. You should ask her out!" 

Sigma chews his lip, his hands still holding the textbook as if to keep up the pretense he’s clearly already abandoned. "I don’t know,” he says. “I'm not so good at dating, you know? She’s so cute, I don’t know how I would deal with her, it’s just… she seems special." 

"You should give it a shot, Sigma!” Clover implores. “She’s really smart and sweet!" 

"A whole two positive traits,” Alice muses, sitting back in her chair and tossing her hair. “That’s two more than you have. She’s officially too good for you."

"You know what, that’s it,” Sigma snarls, getting up from his chair. Clover yelps and Alice readies herself, but instead of clocking her, Sigma stomps past her across the library, red-faced. 

“Luna, would you go out with me?” Sigma says, in much too loud a tone for a library, before she can even greet him. 

“Oh,” she says, covering her heart in surprise. “I–” She looks down, then back up with a heart-melting smile. “I thought you’d never ask."

"Great,” Sigma stammers, starstruck. “I, you know, I know a place, whenever your shift is up–"

"Oh, I can take my lunch and do it now! That sounds lovely, Sigma.” She loops her arm through Sigma’s and he walks her out, getting a thumbs-up from Clover as they pass.

“Unbelievable,” Alice hisses through her teeth. Sigma flips her off behind his back.


End file.
